


Snooze Button

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [105]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric hits snooze
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Snooze Button

Nigel always said that Baileywick was born with a pocket watch inside of his soul. He never needed any kind of external alarm to wake up or arrive at an appointment promptly. He was just...there. It always surprised the adults in their life when they were children and helped him immensely as he grew up.

The royal steward started to stir as his body told him it was time to wake up and start the day. He frowned when slender arms suddenly threw themselves around him, holding him down firmly in the bed. “Cedric,” he murmured, his eyes still closed.

“No.”

“Cedric, I have to go…”

“You told me not to let you,” the sorcerer murmured. He pulled Baileywick closer, nuzzling against him before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly at this declaration, blinking in confusion. “Why would I do that?” he asked.

“Because today Roland ordered you to take the day off so I’m helping you sleep in,” Cedric explained with a yawn.

Baileywick stiffened but slowly relaxed as memories of last night came back to him. Roland had indeed cornered the older man, telling him that he was ordered to take the day off tomorrow. He was as stubborn as his father had been and Baileywick had been forced to accept the command.

He sighed and relaxed as he remembered, nuzzling against Cedric. “Mmm that’s right,” he hummed.

“We get to sleep in late today,” Cedric said with a smile.

“Who is in charge while I’m in here?” Baileywick asked.

“Slickwell.” Cedric tightened his grip on his love when he tried to sit up and he growled, refusing to let go as the older man tried to protest. “No!” he hissed.

“Slickwell?!”

“It’s fine.”

“Slickwell?!?”

“All he has to do is get through the day. Greylock will keep an eye on him,” Cedric insisted.

He sighed but eventually gave up, huffing to himself. “I cannot believe I’m sleeping late while Slickwell of all people is taking care of the castle…”

“Deal with it.”

He rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Cedric’s forehead. “You’re lucky I would rather stay like this than get up and make sure Slickwell doesn’t set the castle on fire or drive everyone to revolt.”

Cedric giggled happily, snuggling against him.


End file.
